The present invention relates to interface devices for use with computers and, more particularly, to a hand puppet containing input/output devices to be used in conjunction with a video game and/or personal computer.
As is well known in the art, the graphics capabilities of both personal computers and video games have frequently been applied to the presentation of cartoon characters that appear to address the human viewer of the display by gesturing or "speaking" to him or her. Thus, a children's game might involve a simulated conversation, or more often, a monolog, during which the graphic figure or face or the screen talks to the child, often accompanied by gesturing and other animation, including motions of the graphic figures to enhance the realism of the simulated "conversation". Until now, the common device available for the child to input to the game or computer, on the other hand, consisted of devices such as joysticks, track balls, key-boards and the like. For very small children, such devices are not conducive to a two-way "conversation" between the child and the character of the display.
It is the object of the present invention to extend such game systems, particularly for very small children by providing a surrogate "person" in the form of a hand puppet, stuffed toy, or other hand-held, doll-like figure, generally manipulated by the viewer, where this "puppet" is dimensionally and artistically compatible with its television screen correspondent. The object is to lend a feeling of spatial dimension to a video game on the one hand by extending the action beyond the two-dimensional limit of the planar video game surface; and on the other hand, to create the illusion of allowing the puppet to physically "enter" the screen scenario and become a part of it.
By way of an example, assume that the game in progress is a small child's adventure story involving familiar characters from a typical children's television program. Thus, this might involve one of the "Sesame Street" characters, say Big Bird, on-screen, while the hand puppet might be, say Fozzie the Bear (from the same children's program). Game play elements would be, of course, delivered in standard video game fashion by means of a plug-in ROM cassette or other pre-formatted data delivery means to the personal computer or video game. Interaction derives from the appropriate use of position-sensitive or push-button switches built into the hand puppet and connected by cable to the normal hand control terminals of the system. The function of these various switches may be varied in accordance with the dictates of a particular game. Thus, in a conversational scenario, where the hand puppet engages a figure on-screen in apparent conversation, the button-activated switches might be assigned to the functions of synthetically "speaking" the words "yes" or "No". Further-more, the availability of low-cost voice recognition devices could make the carrying on of simple, responsive "conversations" between the two characters entirely feasible. In such a scenario, the child would become totally involved by providing both the interactive voice responses for the hand puppet as well as its physical manipulation in concert with the screen action, and by exercising the functions provided by the aforementioned push-button switches and the like. Such play-action for the small child would encourage much "hugging", "shoving", "swatting", etc. which will activate the switches and other devices causing appropriate response in the game display. Practical experience with this novel format of interactive video game play for children has shown that prolonged and enjoyable play by the child is entirely feasible even when the "scenery" and "action" offered by the resident game program consists of a relatively small number of primitive graphics, sound, and action modules.
Wherefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide such an interface device for use by small children in interfacing with video games and personal computers.